


Revenge is Sweet

by danteasers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Help, How tf do you write smut, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, chaptered fic, danisnotonfire - Freeform, what am I doing with my life, what is my life, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danteasers/pseuds/danteasers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's girlfriend breaks up with him, and to make her jealous Dan and Phil go to some extremes that make them question their feelings about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> My first chaptered fic in foreverer. At least on this site. I don't have much experience writing smut, but I hope to include some in this fic. If you have any tips I could use them!!!

Phil was finally happy. He had everything he wanted, a career, a girlfriend, and his best friend, Dan. He lived a comfortable, nice life in his London flat with Dan. He had all the money he needed. Life was, to be cheesy, good. 

But of course, when he had his life in order, something bad was bound to happen. 

It had been a usual day, Phil had sent the usual good morning text to his girlfriend, Aubrey. 

She had answered as usual, saying she would be over later.

He had gotten out of bed, made his way to the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal, inevitably stealing Dan's Captain Crunch, and plopped down on the couch next to his sleepy flatmate.

"What is it today, Daniel?" Phil asked, munching on his cereal. 

"Death note." Dan said, standing up to put the disk in the TV.

Dan made his way back to the couch as the familiar anime started. The tall, brown-haired boy leaned back and relaxed, looking over at Phil to grin.

His eyes narrowed."Is that my cereal?" 

Phil, who had his mouth full swallowed the cereal and replied with a "Maybe."

"How many times have I told you not to eat my cereal!" Dan said, pretending to be angry, although it was obvious from the affection in his eyes he wasn't really. 

"Sorry." The raven-haired boy replied.

'I would tell you not to do it again, but we all  know that won't happen." Dan said with a smirk.

"True." Phil said with a shrug. 

They sat in companionable silence, only pausing the anime to let Dan get up to make a bowl of cereal. He came back a few minutes later, and Phil couldn't help studying the man in front of him. He'd never really realized the perfect brown locks, or the chocolate eyes that crinkled at the corner when he smiled. Not to mention his cute butt.

Phil caught himself staring. "You have a girlfriend." He scolded himself. "Stop checking out your best friend."

Dan sat back down next to Phil, and he hit play on the remote. Phil was staring pointedly at the TV while the taller munched on cereal. 

Before they knew it, the anime was over, and it was time to get dressed. Phil walked back to his room, and pulled his favorite black skinny jeans out of their drawer. He contemplated the shirts he owned, and finally settled on a nice green button down that his mother thought made him look "Spiffy." He wasn't sure what it meant, but it was probably old person speak for "Handsome." or even better "Sexy."

He walked out into the lounge, and was met by Dan still on the couch in his pajamas. 

"Dan!" Phil said. "I thought we agreed on getting dressed!" 

Dan shrugged."Meh." He said. "I'm tired."

"Get your lazy posterior off the couch Daniel Howell. Aubrey's coming over in twenty minutes!"

'Fine." Dan sighed, standing up. Phil grabbed a pillow as he did so, and as the brunette walked by he smacked his butt with it. 

"Hey!" Dan said, sticking his tongue out at Phil as he walked to his bedroom. 

Phil chuckled and  replied, "You'll thank me later!"

He looked around at their flat, which was in a state of disarray, and sighed. He supposed he should straighten up a bit.

Walking around the lounge, he picked up all the out-of-place items. 

Five minutes later, Dan walked into the room and Phil couldn't help but stare. Wow. He looked incredibly hot in his skinny jeans and black t-shirt. 

He chastised himself again. He couldn't check out his best friend!

Just as Dan smiled at Phil and sat down, the doorbell rang. It must have been Aubrey. 

Phil raced down to answer the bell, and to his surprise, it was the post man. Not his girlfriend. He was oddly happy, which made no sense as he loved Aubrey to pieces. 

He collected his package and went back upstairs to Dan. "Just the postman." He said casually, sitting back down on the couch and peeling back the tape on the box he had been sent.  It was pretty easy to open, as far as boxes go. He pulled out the bubble wrap, and noticed Dan staring curiously at him. 

He finally took out the contents of the box, and it was definitely not something he had ordered. 

He looked at the lion socks, then at Dan's smirking face. 

"Did you get these for me?" Phil said.

" Yeah, they were supposed to come on your birthday, but I guess they're a little late." 

"Thank you!" Phil said with a grin. 'It's a nice surprise!"

He noticed Dan's adorable dimples. 

He cringed at the voice in his head telling him Dan was cute. "You make me sick." He told it. The voice shut up after that. 

They sat in silence, on their respective electronic devices for a while after that. 

Finally the doorbell rang again. This time it was sure to be Aubrey.

Phil answered the doorbell, and sure enough, the petite brown-haired girl with solemn brown eyes answered the door. She looked nice today, with her hair swept back in a trendy pixie cut, wearing black leggings, black converse, and a black t-shirt with Yoshi on it. 

Phil swept her up in a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey you." He said after he had released the tiny girl from his hug. 

He and Aubrey had been dating for eight months now, and he loved her a lot. She was intelligent, lovely, kind and absolutely hilarious. She had a sarcastic sense of humor and got along very well with Dan. They had met on the tube when Phil spilled his hot chocolate all over her, and he thought she was cute and wrote his number on one of the napkins he gave her.

Instead of being her perky,cheery self that Aubrey usually was, she had a grim expression on her face as Phil led her up to the lounge. 

"Coffee? Tea?" He offered as she sat down on the sofa. 

"No thanks. She replied. "This will be a short visit."

"Okay." He said, confused.

Aubrey gestured at Dan. "Do you mind?" She said rather rudely.

Dan looked very taken aback. "No." He said, leaving the room.

Phil sat down next to her. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" He questioned, holding onto Aubrey's hands. 

She took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry Phil, I just don't think this is working out." 

Phil's heart stopped. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm breaking up with you."

Phil couldn't breathe. 

"I mean, you're lovely and all. It's not your fault. You just aren't my type. I think it would be a mistake to let this relationship continue."

Phil choked back a sob. "I understand." He said in a strained voice. 

"But hey," Aubrey started, punching his arm. "Friends?" 

In Phil's opinion, it was hard to be friends with someone you had made out with for eight months. 

He didn't voice his doubts. "Sure." He said.

She stood up from the couch, leaving Phil to wallow. 

"Well," She said. "I'll just leave you here, then. See you around, Phil."  
Aubrey waved.

Phil answered back in a hoarse whisper. "Yeah, I guess."

He settled back into the couch and felt the rising hysteria engulf him, and heard the click and slam of the front door. The raven-haired man let out a sob. 

He heard footsteps down the hallway. Damn. The noise must have been heard by Dan.

"Phil? You okay in there?" Dan reached the lounge."Oh god, she broke up with you, didn't she." 

Phil nodded, tears streaming down his face.

"You still love her, don't you"

Another nod. 

Although his eyes were closed, Dan's footsteps were heard coming towards him. Phil felt a warm pair of arms circle around him, rubbing his back. The older boy tucked his head into Dan's shoulder and sobbed.

"Shhh. It's okay. You're alright. It will all be okay." 

"But" Phil choked out another sob "I loved her."

"I promise it will be alright."

Phil snuggled closer to Dan, settling into Dan's warm embrace, and let himself relax as Dan patted his back. 

"D'you want some ice cream?" The taller man said.

Phil nodded, and broke away from Dan's comforting warmth to lay back on the couch.

"I'll be right back then." Dan scurried down the hallway and reappeared about five minutes later with Phil's comforter,his pair of Cookie Monster pajama bottoms  and  a white t-shirt. 

"I'm going to the store to get ice cream. And I'll bring back pizza. Watch a movie until then."

Phil nodded in silent consent, wrapping himself in the comforter and turning on the TV. 

"What had gone wrong?" He thought to himself.

They were happy in their relationship, him and Aubrey. Never fought, always there for each other. 

Phil decided to distract himself with the stupidest, cheesiest romance movie he could find. Of course, it had to be The Notebook. Was there any other choice?

He turned the movie on and lost himself in Allie and Noah's love story.

About forty minutes in, he heard Dan open the front door. 

A sarcastic voice drifted up the stairs. "Is it really a good idea to watch THE NOTEBOOK. I mean, I know you just had a breakup. But really? The Notebook?"

Phil sniffled and managed a little smile.

Dan waltzed over to the couch and placed the pizza box in front of them, along with some ice cream and spoons. 

Phil immediately opened the box of pizza, and grabbed a slice out. 

"Budge over, why don't you?" Dan sat next to Phil on the couch.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the movie. 

"This is just painful." Phil said after about ten minutes, switching off the TV and turning to Dan.

"Glad you came to your senses." The brunette said with a grin. 

"So I've been thinking" Phil began. "How would you like to get revenge on Aubrey with me?"

"You're not really the revenge type, are you?" Dan said. "But what did you have in mind?"

"Date me."

Dan narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Make her jealous." 

"Ohhh." 

"So?"

Dan sighed. "If it will make you feel better, fine. It better bloody work though."

Phil grinned . 


	2. The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little shorter this time...

"WHAT?!" Louise practically screamed, dropping her vase and turning to Dan and Phil. "Come again?"

Brown eyes met blue as they nodded at the blonde. 

"We're dating." Dan replied.

They had decided to tell their subscribers and friends that they were together to make the entire thing more believable. Then after five weeks or when Phil won Aubrey back, they would break up. It seemed fool-proof to Dan. 

Louise didn't look as confused as they thought she would. In fact, she looked absolutely ecstatic. 

She swooped down and gathered them both up in a huge hug. "Oh my boys!" She squeezed them tighter. "I'm so happy for you!"

Dan and Phil were rather shell-shocked, and they couldn't breathe because Louise was squeezing them so hard.

"Louise gerrof me!" Dan said in a muffled voice.

"Sorry." Louise let go. "I knew you would eventually notice you're madly in love with each other!" 

Phil narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing." Louise breezed away to take the kettle off the stove.

As soon as she was gone, Dan turned to Phil. "Phew" He said, grabbing Phil's hand. "I thought she would see right through us."

Phil looked down at their entwined hands. "Umm...I thought we agreed only in public?" 

"We are in public, silly." 

"Oh yeah." 

Louise waltzed back into the room with the pot of tea, and noticed the two young men holding hands. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?" She said with a wink.

They both blushed. "No." Phil said exasperatedly. "Just because we're alone in a room together doesn't mean that we're making out."

"Surrrreee." Louise said, pouring them each a cup of tea.

Dan decided to roll his eyes, but let it go. 

Louise sat down. "So tell me everything." 

They luckily had established a story. Phil's girlfriend had broken up with him, and while Dan was comforting him Phil had realized he was in love with Dan, and the rest was history.

"That's so sweet!" Louise was practically squealing. "Are you guys gonna tell your subscribers?"

"Yeah. We're gonna include it in our liveshow today. I'm just going to kiss Phil and we won't say anything about it after that. They'll just have to assume for themselves."

 

Louise was having a fangirl attack. "I just-" She was screaming. "YOU GUYS ARE JUST SO CUTE!" 

Phil rolled his eyes, and Dan was surprised he noticed...after all, he usually didn't make it a habit of staring at Phil.

Louise calmed down. "Oh boys! I'm just so happy."

Dan sighed.  
___________________________________________________________

Dan and Phil were back in their flat, and had turned on Dan's laptop. 

Understandably, they were both extremely nervous. 

They opened YouNow, and turned the camera on. Phil hid under the table.

They were now broadcasting live. No going back now. 

Dan took a deep breath as the broadcast blew up. "Hello, Molly, Claire. Andrea. Jonathan. How are you guys today?"

The chat was filled with 'Fine's" and "Okay's". Dan's personal  favorite was "ironic."

"So I have a special guest with me today." He gave Phil some time to pop up.

"Hey everybody!" Phil waved.

The chat had lot's of "Hey Phil's" and "Hey yourselves." Even one "Who the fuck is that?" Dan laughed to himself. 

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and kissed Phil. "Didn't see you there, love." He said, and watched as they broke YouNow.

Phil smiled at him. "I'd say that went well." The raven-haired man said with a chuckle, and Dan couldn't help but notice how adorable the man sitting in front of him looked. He was really quite handsome, the cute colorful t-shirts he wore just masked it. And his eyes- wow. 

"This is all fake, Dan." He told himself. "You'll never really be his boyfriend." 

He heard his name being called several times, and was back in reality. Phil was waving his hand in front of Dan's face. "Hello? Hello? Dan?" 

"Sorry. Must've spaced out." Dan smiled back at Phil. 

"That was fun." Phil said with a blush. "You're a surprisingly good kisser." 

Okay he was begging to be kissed a second time.

"You like it, Philly? How 'bout I kiss you again?" Apparently the younger man just couldn't restrain himself. Their lips crashed together, and Dan never really noticed how soft and well, perfect Phil's mouth was.

We broke apart after a while. "This is just for the plan, right?" Dan asked breathlessly. 

"Totally." Phil said, and our mouths met again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took a turn...


	3. Totally Platonic, Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy lord of all that is fluff I was upset today and you all made my day with your sweet comments ilysm and I wrote because you guys made me feel better so here you go!!!

"Ughhh."

It was a sunny Monday morning, and Dan had woken up earlier than usual. He hated getting up in the mornings. 

He had a dull, pounding headache. "Fuck." He said, holding his head. 

A face popped into the doorway, wearing glasses and looking indignant. "Don't swear." he admonished, leaving the doorway.

"What a great start to the morning!" Dan said sarcastically, flopping back on the pillows. 

"I heard that!" Phil's voice yelled from the hallway.

Dan sighed. There was no escaping his flatmate. 

He reached over to his bedside table, and got his phone. He opened his tumblr. Great. Lots of creepy messages. Dan sighed once more, turning off his phone and pulling his duvet back to get out of bed. He stumbled into the hallway, smelling burning food and knowing that unfortunately, Phil had tried to cook again. 

Dan sauntered into the kitchen, and saw Phil, bright red and sweaty, trying to cook pancakes that were already badly burned.

"Shit." Dan muttered under his breath, he really didn't want the flat to burn down. Even though he loved pancakes. And Phil. 

"Oh god. In a totally platonic way." He told himself, not quite believing it. 

Phil turned around and noticed him standing there, and he looked so flustered and adorable Dan couldn't help but laugh.

"Need some help, Philip?" He said with a chuckle.

Phil turned scarlet, the smoke from the burning pancakes billowing up almost as fast as the blush on his face.

"I'm fine." He said, pushing his glasses up his nose, fixing his ebony hair and giving Dan a smile that made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. 

"Are you sure? I don't want you to burn down the flat." 

The smoke alarm went off. Phil turned so red, he looked like a tomato. "Fine. Maybe I need some help."

Dan grinned. "Go on and turn off the smoke alarm, and I'll fix the mess in the kitchen." 

Phil scrambled down the hall to turn the smoke alarm off. Dan surveyed the giant mess Phil had made in the kitchen, and sighed. He turned off the stove, brought the blackened pan over to the sink, and grabbed a fresh skillet from the cupboard. He put the new saucepan on the stove, and grabbed the already made pancake batter. The brown-haired man poured some mix into the already heated pan, and began whistling as it cooked. 

Before long, Dan had a plateful of steaming pancakes. He had washed the dishes, put away the utensils, and gotten out the maple syrup and butter.

He waltzed into the lounge, balancing the plate of pancakes on one hand and two other plates for them on the other. Phil was on the couch, dozing. Dan allowed himself a small smile. Phil looked especially cute when he was sleeping. 

He ran back into the kitchen and grabbed the syrup and butter, along with two forks. 

Dan sat back down in the lounge, and began the arduous task of waking Phil. 

He shook the sleeping man's shoulder very lightly, eliciting a few "Gerrof me Dan's" and "let me sleep a few more minute's"

Dan chuckled to himself. He knew exactly how to wake Phil up. 

"Pancakes!" He said, waving the plate with the breakfast food on it under the older boy's nose.

Phil's eyes popped open. "Food?" He smiled when he saw the pancakes. 

"Food." Dan confirmed, removing the pancakes and dishing them out onto the two separate plates, drizzling maple syrup all over them. He handed one to Phil who immediately began eating.

They swallowed pancakes in silence for about five minutes, until Phil piped up;

"I think I forgive Aubrey."

Dan almost spit out his breakfast. "She broke your heart!" Dan thought this was unheard of to forgive someone this quickly, but he was the master of holding grudges.

Phil shrugged. "I still love her." 

He wasn't surprised by that. Phil still talked about her like she was the greatest thing in the world. He still called her every night. 

Dan was desperate to hold on to some belief, any belief, that Phil might love him instead of Aubrey. And they had the fans to think about. They had received nothing but positive support since they had kissed on camera. Many fanfictions were written. Dan wished they were true. 

He wanted to be loved by Phil. He realized it now. He knew that was what he wanted more than anything in the world. His heart hurt. He couldn't believe anyone with the chance to love Phil would give it up.

He moved closer to Phil, and began to tear up. Dan knew he shouldn't be the one crying; Aubrey hadn't broken up with him, but how could anyone hurt Phil?

Phil looked understandably shocked when Dan began crying all over him. God. It was his best friend who should be sobbing. Not him.

Phil quietly held him as he sniveled into the shorter man's shoulder. 

They sat like that for a while, silently holding each other, until Dan realized tears were slipping down Phil's cheeks as well. He moved back, surveying the disheveled raven hair and red-tinged blue eyes that he loved so much. 

"You okay?" Dan said, eyeing Phil. 

"Yeah. I just hate seeing other people cry. It makes me more upset." 

"Could you be any more perfect?" Dan said mournfully with a sniff. 

"Well, it's not so much all other people. Just you. And my mum. And Aubrey."

Dan sighed. "I feel like a douche crying when it's not me who had his heart broken." 

"Why were you crying?" 

"God, I don't know. Probably because I can't believe anyone would break up with you." 

Phil laughed through his tears. "You'd be surprised how many people have broken up with me." He choked out a sob again, and Dan wrapped his arms around Phil. 

Dan had stopped crying and was busy comforting Phil. He just let the other man let it out on his shoulder. The taller of the two him for thirty minutes, until the sniveling stopped. 

He let go of Phil, who was oddly quiet, and his breathing was even. Dan laughed to himself. Of course Phil had fallen asleep!

Dan scooped Phil up in his arms and carried him to his room, tucking the green and blue checked duvet around him after placing him in the bed. Against his better judgement, he climbed in next to him. Phil's breath hitched in his sleep, and he muttered something that was unintelligible. 

He spoke again, clearer this time. "Can-can you just hold me." Dan was more than happy to oblige. 

Dan felt the beating of Phil's heart against him, and ran his fingers through the soft, black fringe that he had observed from afar for so many years.  He smelled like what he imagined rainbows to smell like, or it could have been lavender, but he was too sleepy and incredibly happy to give a shit. 

He wrapped his arms around Phil's hips, and he had never felt more alive in his entire life.

"Dan?" Phil's sleepy voice muttered beside him. "This is friendly cuddling right?" 

It certainly was not friendly cuddling to Dan, but whatever floated Phil's boat. "Sure Phil. Totally platonic spooning."

"Good." He felt Phil relax against him, and wrapped his arms tighter around the blue eyed, completely gorgeous man. 

He felt his eyes drooping, and he slowly drifted into slumber. 

___________________________________________________________

Dan woke up with Phil next to him. He'd almost forgotten that it was all fake. All to get Aubrey back. 

Phil was awake too, and he turned around as soon as he felt Dan stirring.

"Good afternoon sleepyhead!' He said, pecking Dan on the forehead.

"Friendly kiss?" Dan asked. 

"Two platonic gamer bro kisses." Phil gave him a kiss on the lips, which made Dan blush profusely. 

"How did you sleep?" Phil asked, holding Dan's hand in his own. 

"Fine," Dan said. He knew Phil was pretending, but he craved the affection so much he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Good." Phil said, wrapping both arms around Dan and kissing his cheek.

Dan thought he would melt inside. This is what it would be like to date Phil. Sleepy cuddles and kisses. What more could one wish for?

"You know, you're really good at pretending to be in love with me Dan."

He wasn't pretending. 

Dan's acting skills from the past kicked in. "Really? You're not too bad yourself." He said seductively, and kissed Phil again, holding the older man's hand.

"Thank you, Daniel."

"You're welcome, Philip." Dan placed a kiss on Phil's hand. 

"But seriously, we should get dinner. I'm hungry, and it's late."

Dan, grumbling profusely, got up and went to the kitchen. The remains of their pancake breakfast was still on the couch, and he went to clean it up.

He opened the freezer, and found frozen Chinese food for two. He turned on the stove and poured the frozen sesame chicken into the pan. 

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, and he was kissed on the cheek. "Hello friend." The voice said.

"Hello good buddy, pal, chum and mate" 

Phil giggled. "This entire thing is friendly, let me make that clear."

But the look on Phil's face made Dan think he wasn't so sure of that anymore.


	4. Drunken Love

The Chinese food was gone, and they had finished eating. Dan and Phil were watching a movie on the couch. 

Wrapped up in a warm blanket, they were snuggled together, holding hands and having platonic bro cuddles. 

"So. How's it going?" Phil said seductively in Dan's ear.

"You spoon!  We've been together all day!" 

"Oh yeah." Phil said, looking a little disappointed. 

Dan suddenly had an idea. "Be right back." He said, getting up from the couch, and making his way to the fridge. 

He grabbed two bottles of beer and made his way back to the couch, handing one to Phil. 

They drank in silence, only pausing to allow Dan to get more alcohol. 

After a while, they were both in front of the TV adequately drunk.

Dan, being drunk, of course wasn't entirely in control of his actions, so when he realized Phil was on top of him and kissing him passionately, he didn't really object. 

He felt a moan growing in his throat, and couldn't help but release it as Phil kissed him ever harder. 

"God Dan." Phil muttered into his ear. "That was so hot." Phil crashed their lips together again, and felt his erection rub against the other man's thigh. He moaned again at the contact. 

Dan ground up on Phil desperate to get some friction on his aching member. 

He felt Phil's bulging erection as well, sticking through his loose pajama bottoms. Phil whined as Dan accidentally kneed him in the crotch. 

"Shit." Dan said, Phil was so fucking hot.

They somehow, even in their drunken state, managed to get off the couch into Phil's bedroom, locked in a furious embrace and lip-lock as they crashed into the bed. 

Phil's hands were already reaching under Dan's shirt, pulling it over his head and off of his body.

They broke apart just long enough for Phil to study the younger's torso, which Dan self-consciously hid. 

"Beautiful." Phil whispered, leaving small marks up Dan's torso and on his neck, which made him writhe with pleasure.

Their lips met again, and the two men's tongues battled for dominance. 

"Jeans off. Now." Dan said breathlessly, causing Phil to pull off the other's pants and boxers. Phil was already shirtless, and pantless, which was odd as Dan never remembered taking off the other's clothes. 

Phil with red skin, messy hair, and rapid breath was the hottest thing Dan had ever seen. He could have come just thinking about how amazing he looked...

He felt a wet sensation on his cock, and realized that Phil, his beautiful Phil was licking his slit and looking up at him with mischievous eyes. Teasing, he licked a strip down Dan's throbbing member and smiled when the flustered man let out a keen. "Ph-Phil!" He cried out, feeling the warm mouth slide all the way down his dick. 

"Unless you want to make me come from a blow job, I suggest you fuck me right now." Dan suggested, looking at Phil who was very surprised by his forwardness. 

"Bossy bottom." Phil said, moving to reach the draw where apparently, (this was unknown to Dan) He kept a bottle of cherry lube. 

"Rude."  Dan replied. 

He watched Phil open the cap and squirt some on his fingers. Phil kissed him one more time before sliding his finger into Dan's hole, making him squirm with pleasure and let out a breathy string of curse words. 

"Fuck, Phil. More... Please." 

Phil stuck a second finger into him, and not wanting Phil to go without the pleasure he felt began running his hand over the other's erection. Phil whined at the sudden touch.

Dan turned to Phil. "I need you now." He moaned, and stopped giving a hand job to Phil so he could put lube on his member. 

"Are you sure?" Phil said, his eyes wide. 

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life." Dan said, turning around so Phil could have easier access.

Dan felt Phil's tip brushing over his hole, and a sharp pain when he was penetrated. "I'll go slow." Phil promised, and let Dan get used to the sensation of being filled. 

After a while, Dan began bucking his hips up, and Phil seemed to take that as his "Okay" signal. He began thrusting into Dan, and when the other let out a breathy moan signaling that he had found the prostate, he directed his motion onto that one spot. 

"Oh god, Phil. Harder! Please!" Dan practically screamed, and just Dan's words almost sent him over the edge. His thrusts became irregular. 

About ten seconds later, Phil felt the flash of ecstasy that came with an orgasm. He came in Dan, and felt the other boy take a sharp intake of breath as he pulled out. He moaned loudly, and grabbed Dan's member to help him come too. 

"PHILLLL!" The other man screamed, shooting a white, sticky substance all over them and the bed, and collapsed in a pile, breathing hard and sweaty.

They were too tired to move, so they just cuddled up together in the warm bed. 

"That was fucking amazing." Dan said into Phil's ear. 

"Never pegged you as a screamer." Phil said softly, holding the brown-eyed boy against his chest, still breathing heavily. 

"No homo though, right?

"No homo." Phil confirmed, slurrning his words together. They were still a little drunk. 

They fell asleep, Dan wondering, if maybe Phil felt what he had felt too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit first time writing smut holy effing shit please tell me I didn't mess up too badly???? I probably did oh shit so sorry.


	5. The Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FiNALLY They stop living next to the river denial.

They didn't talk about it. 

When Dan woke up in Phil's bed with his ass painfully sore and a hickey on his neck, he knew what happened. Hell, so did Phil. 

But they didn't talk about it. 

The amazing sex you had a week ago wasn't exactly easy to bring up in a casual conversation with your best friend. 

So, exactly a week later, they carried on exactly as they had before, with a lot of awkwardness. 

It just wasn't the same. 

For the seventh day in a row, Dan got out of bed, and pulled on his clothes. Simple black jeans, and whatever shirt he felt like putting on. 

He hadn't tweeted or gone on tumblr, and he knew everyone was worried. Dan couldn't bring himself to care.

So, after he had brushed his teeth, straightened his hair, and put on his socks (black of course, to match his soul,) Dan made his way to the kitchen, swearing loudly as he stubbed his toe on the wall. He was half expecting Phil to chastise him for Dan's use of colorful language, but the usual reprimand did not come. 

He made his way to the kitchen, and Phil, who was still in pajamas was making coffee for himself. No second mug for Dan. 

He took the opportunity to study Phil's form, his raven hair, long legs, and of course his cute butt, clad only in PJ bottoms. 

Phil turned around _exactly_ as he was studying his ass. 

"Eyes up here." The older man said icily. It was the most he had heard in seven days. 

"Oh, so you're talking to me now." Dan said with an eye-roll.

 _Stupid, stupid._ He thought. _Phil finally talks to me and I fuck it up by not apologizing._

"Fuck off." Phil said bitterly.

 _Phil must be really pissed to swear._ Dan pondered.

He watched Phil stalk into the living room, his pajamas hugging his ass in _just_ the right way.

"I know you're looking!" Phil called back what was probably supposed to sound playful, but ended up just coming off as strained.

Well, it was a start.

Dan poured himself the leftover coffee that was in the pot, (he used the Hello Kitty mug of course) and made his way into the living room to join Phil. they sat awkwardly on opposite sides of the couch, not touching each other or sharing any of the best-friend-kisses that he had become  accustomed to.

They sat in silence, drinking their coffee and staring straight ahead, trying to ignore each other. 

The doorbell rang, just like it had on that fateful morning that had turned his entire life upside down.

Phil stood up to get the door, his hips swinging and at this point Dan couldn't help but check him out. 

A few minutes later, Phil came back looking tired. 

"Who was it?" He asked. 

"Aubrey."

"What?"

"She wants to hang out tonight 'as friends'." The other man said, ruffling his hair with his hands. 

"Oh." If the friendly activities were anything like the ones he and Phil had participated in, he wouldn't let it happen.

A plan formed in his mind. He would buy flowers, chocolate, go the whole nine yards, and then confess to Phil, before Aubrey got him back. 

Dan quickly got up, told Phil he had some errands to run and was immediately on the tube to the nearest florist.  

He found a nice little shop, and the tinkling of a bell ushered him inside. At the counter was a heavy-set man, pruning and cooing over delicate pink blossoms interspersed with baby's breath. The man was so wrapped up in his flowers, he didn't notice Dan until he cleared his throat.

The man looked up, shocked. 

Dan cleared his throat again and awkwardly began talking. "Hello."

The man, looking exasperated, nodded his head to signal Dan to keep talking.

His knees were shaking. He hated being alone with strangers. "I need some flowers...for... a guy I guess." 

The man chuckled. "Don't you all, son." He said with a thick Irish accent. "What about those lovely roses over there?" He questioned, gesturing to the dark red blossoms in the corner.

Dan blushed. "I was thinking more yellow. It's not romantic flower giving." 

"Sure." The man, who Dan now saw was named Luke according to his nametag. 

The man pointed to a bouquet of yellow roses and white lilies, which seemed perfect. He swallowed. "I'll take that one." He said, already becoming uncertain. 

The man lumbered out from behind the counter and plucked the bouquet out of the container. He handed it to Dan, telling him the price and ringing it up on the register. 

As Dan, blushing profusely walked out of the shop, Luke called after him. "Good luck with your young man!"

Dan muttered something under his breath.

He made his way to the nearest store that sold chocolates. He wouldn't get some crappy box at Tesco. Oh no, they had to be the perfect chocolates for his bro. Along with the bouquet. _Or should I say bro-uquet?_ He thought, laughing to himself.

He found a tiny chocolatier on the corner of a small street. He made his way in and almost bumped into an elderly lady with a cat sweater on. "Excuse me!" He said hurriedly, making sure she hadn't been hurt. She waved it off, introducing herself as Eliza. (Her last name wasn't Pancakes. Dan had checked.) 

After looking browsing all the boxes of candy they sold, he finally settled on a gold box with a delicate blue-velvet ribbon. 

He had also learned that in the fifteen minutes he was there, Eliza had been able to extricate all the information he knew about Phil.  And she shipped it. Hard. 

After waving Dan off with a half-priced box of chocolates, ("I'm a sucker for young love." She had told him.) Eliza wished him luck and told him to come visit her, but to bring Phil next time. He thanked his lucky stars she hadn't decided to come home with him to meet Phil.

He took the tube home, in a cheerful mood, and was ready to confess to Phil his slightly un-bromantic feelings. Dan was still incredibly nervous, but felt better. He opened the door to his flat, ready to surprise the ebony- haired man with his gifts. He made his way up to the lounge, and almost fell over himself with what he saw. 

Phil. Aubrey. Making out. On the sofa. He felt tears burn in his eyes and a flush come to his face. It took about ten seconds for Phil to notice Dan standing there. 

Phil turned bright red, but Dan didn't care. Again, his heart was broken. 

"Dan, wait..." Phil said, tears pooling in his eyes. 

Dan didn't give a shit. He shoved the bouquet of yellow roses into Phil's hands, and threw the chocolates at him. He strode out and slammed the door. As he got his coat to leave, he heard Phil and Aubrey yelling. 

"I HAVE TO GO AFTER HIM AUBREY." Phil yelled, pain in his voice.

"OH SO HE'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME. THAT'S WHY I BROKE UP WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE. YOU LOVE YOUR BEST FRIEND MORE THAN YOUR GIRLFRIEND." 

Dan slammed the door of the flat, and ran out into the rainy street, tears falling down his face as he ran. 

"I think I love him." Dan choked out, his brown hair plastered with rain and shoes soaked. "Oh shit, I love him." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhahhahahahaha bro-uquet lol. So sorry for the cliff hanger. Idk I'm thinking about doing the next chapter from Phil's POV. Also, ifi wrote a Troyler fic would you read it?


	6. Surprisingly Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops domestic banter and fluff sorry to kill you all with cute.

_What a cliché_. Dan thought, _Sitting on a park bench in the rain._

He managed a smile through his tears. It was still pouring, Dan was soaked and cold, plus he wanted food. All in all, not a good night. 

Phil must be really worried.He rolled his brown eyes. He couldn't care less  right now. 

Tears started flowing down his face again. Dan thought he heard a faint voice calling his name, but he must've been imagining it. 

The voice got louder. And it sounded exactly like...Phil.

_Why would Phil come after me? He doesn't love me!_

Now he heard footsteps along with the screaming. They were fast, and he opened his eyes to see Phil running at him full-speed. 

"Oh god, Dan. You scared the crap out of me." Dan felt himself get enveloped in a tight hug.

"Can't- breathe." He wheezed out, and Phil lightened his grip. 

"Never do that again." Phil held Dan to his chest while they both sobbed. 

A few minutes later when they had managed to stop the tears, Phil released him from the embrace and studied his cold, shivering body.

Phil took off his raincoat and draped it around Dan's shoulders. "Let's get you home." He said, grabbing the taller man's hand and leading him off the park bench. Dan followed obediently, seeing no other choice, and let Phil drag him along the streets of London back to their flat. 

It all seemed like a blur until he was in the warm shower, soap running down his back and the steam warming him. 

He cleaned himself off, turned off the water, and meandered into his room to put pajamas on. 

Dan walked into the living room, where Phil was waiting on the couch with  hot chocolate and a smile. The raven haired man patted the spot next to him, so Dan rubbed his eyes and sat down mere inches from the person who he loved. 

He chose to drink the hot chocolate before getting mad. Hey, when someone gives you free food or drink, you don't turn it down, do you?

Phil was holding Dan's free hand in both of his, trying to warm it up. And for some reason, this pissed off Dan. 

He took a few deep breaths to get his anger under control, and failed. Miserably. 

"What the fuck!?" Dan said icily "Why the fuck were you making out with Aubrey?! I thought you two were over?" 

Phil looked shocked, but didn't say anything to defend himself. 

"Why did you do that? And not talking to me for a week? WE ARE BEST FRIENDS!? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK PHIL?" He began screaming.

Phil closed his eyes. 

"AND WHEN WE HAD SEX? I THOUGHT YOU ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT ME. DID YOU JUST USE ME? FUCK YOU. PLAYING WITH MY EMOTIONS LIKE THAT."

The raven-haired man's lip began to tremble.

"AND I FUCKING LOVE YOU? OKAY? GOD, BUT YOU WOULDN'T CARE WOULD YOU. YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHAT I FEEL DO YOU?" 

Phil was sobbing now, but Dan couldn't bring himself to care.

"ANSWER ME? WHY DID YOU FUCK ME AND THEN ACT LIKE IT NEVER HAPPENED? WHY DID YOU GO BACK TO AUBREY?" 

"I broke up with her again." Phil said with a sob. "I got back together with her in the first place because I was confused."

Breathing heavily, Dan stopped yelling for a moment. "Confused?"

"I didn't understand..." Phil took a deep breath. "I didn't understand why I felt so attracted to you. And whenever I see you I get this feeling in my chest...like a hundred butterflies are attacking my innards." Phil winced. "Maybe that wasn't the best description." 

Dan sat down. "Go on." He nodded at the older boy. 

"It just feels right when I'm with you. That scared me, because you're my best friend. I think that...I fell for you." 

Dan's heart skipped a beat and he stopped breathing. "And that means?"

"I..." Phil swallowed. "I think I'm in love with you."

The phrase was almost whispered, but Dan heard It. It was definitely there.  

Dan opened his mouth to speak, and was at a loss for words. 

He leaned forward, and kissed Phil softly, saying everything he was too afraid to say. 

"I have a secret for you." He spoke in Phil's ear. "I think I love you too. I don't know when it happened, when we were watching TV or cuddling or  maybe even the morning when you set those pancakes on fire, but I know now I can't live without you."

Phil moved away when Dan stopped talking, and studied him. "That was the cheesiest thing ever." Phil said, wiping away tears and laughing. 

Dan rolled his eyes. "I just professed my undying love and you laugh. What a great start to our relationship!"

"That's the Dan I know and love!" 

"Shut up." 

"Make me." 

Dan leaned forward again, and just before their lips met Dan veered off to the side to whisper in Phil's ear again. 

"You meme so much to me." 

"No Dan." 

"Are you doge because wow." 

"I hate you." 

"You _Phil-led_ the hole in my heart."

"Actually shut up Dan." Phil pressed his lips to the brunette's, smiling too hard to kiss him properly.

"I love you." Dan whispered in Phil's ear.

"I love you more." Phil rubbed their noses together. 

'We are not going to be one of those couples" Dan laughed. "But I love you the most ."

"It's on."

Dan laughed. "But in all seriousness, I love you." 

"We have established this fact already, as you have conveyed it in words and meme pickup lines." Phil rolled his eyes.

"I love meme pickup lines." 

"I know you do."

"More than I love you." 

"Your memes can go to hell."

"Don't insult Doge! You know he's my soulmate!" Dan said in a mock-injured voice.

Phil kissed his cheek and wrapped the blanket around them. "Sorry babe"

Dan hated the word 'babe.' Of course that was what Phil decided to call him, though probably as a joke as he knew Dan's hatred of pet names. "Call me babe again and we're through." He said with a laugh.

"Awe honey, but we just had our fifteen minute anniversary. And you didn't take me out dinner. Mom always said you were a cheapskate."

"I'm not a cheapskate!"

"Mhmm." Phil rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine maybe a little." 

Phil kissed Dan again, and the buzzing feeling in his chest grew. If he didn't before, he knew now that he was in love with the man sitting across from him. His best friend, his everything. How ironic, that Phil's revenge on another person had brought them together. Maybe it was the universe telling them something. 

And against everything he had ever known or had been told, now he knew, revenge could be sweet.

And he was surprisingly okay with this revelation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO WANTS AN EPILOUGE?!?!?!


	7. Epilogue

Lol Jk I'm too lazy to write today. But hey guys thanks for sticking with this, and I promise there will be an epilogue as that seems to be what you all want. But I had this AMAZING idea for a fic, and I think I may need someone to write it with me. So, if anyone wants to do a collab on this fic idea with me, just let me know and we can exchange emails or skypes and I'll explain my idea. BC WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!!!

Sorry. Not really. I'll be going now.

All my love and cuddly Phan hugs,

_Alex_


	8. Actual Epilogue

Dan had smiled so wide on their wedding day, Phil thought his lips were going to split in two. He'd never seen such a beautiful man, and never would as far as he was concerned. They had danced for hours together and with all of their friends. 

\---

The day they had adopted their first child was the third happiest day of Phil's life. After the day he had met Dan and his wedding day. Seeing the smile on Dan's face made his heart soar and he fell in love all over again.

\---

They both cried when they sent their daughter to school. Arms around each other, refusing to believe their child was growing up.

\---

Their fifteenth anniversary was a huge milestone. Well, really twenty-fourth, but who was counting. Love is not numbered by years.

\---

They cried when their daughter went off to college. Their baby was growing up.

\---

Phil quit YouTube. So did Dan. They were both getting too old. The fans were devastated.

\---

The retirement home they moved to together was not the same as their old apartment.

\---

A romantic dinner, and flowers. Fifty years after meeting Dan, he was still the most gorgeous human Phil had ever seen. He was still in love, even after all this time. The wind blew Dan's now grey hair back, he was grinning and handing him a bunch of yellow roses, just like that afternoon such a long time ago. 

\---

Phil smiled to himself in his comfortable hospital bed, gripping his daughter and Dan's hand. It had been an insane sixty years. He loved the person laying next to him with all his heart. All the times they had spent together, the good and the bad, flashed through his head. Kissing  Dan for the first time, his daughter's first steps. Waving her off to elementary school, and then to college. Retiring with Dan, and seeing his family together for the last time. And finally, Dan's face, the first time they had met, smiling at him. 

Phil leaned over to the man next to him in his life.

 _"I love you."_ He whispered. The world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shIT DON'T KILL ME!1!!1!


End file.
